random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Good Shows Bad/The Loud House Season 1
'Left In The Dark' *The characters poorly summarize the events of the episode prior to the beginning of it all. * Have the Loud kids watch a distorted episode of One Course Meal instead of Lincoln acting immaturely in the basement. 'Get The Message' *The voicemail for Lori is not deleted, and Lincoln gets beaten up on screen. * Have Lola and Lana pelt Lincoln with police batons when he is getting past them in the hallway. * The twerking scenes are extended to at least 5 minutes. 'Heavy Meddle' *Ronnie Anne’s appearance is immediately revealed. At the end of the episode, an offscreen pedestrian throws a hammer at her head and cracks her skull open, killing her off. When Ronnie Anne first gets hit by the hammer, we see her try and make it to the doorstep of the Loud family’s house, moving in a fashion similar to that of Bootleg Zazu’s dead body. That dead body thing would be a running gag (when it was with Bobby or not) until it rots and is thrown into a graveyard in this page’s version of “Cereal Offender”. 'Making the Case' *Lincoln gets beaten up onscreen by his sisters. In addition, the video of the sisters’ embarrassing moments gets first place. * Luna tricks him into getting the trophy, but before he gets beaten up, he is whipped with a belt in a fashion similar to that of how Bowser does it to Bowser Jr. in the SML movies. 'Driving Miss Hazy' *Kill off Leni by having her drown in the pool her, Lori and Lincoln drove into at the end of the episode, but Lori and Lincoln survive, and due to Leni being an airhead, she does not. For the rest of the series and the spinoff as well, she is replaced with Misha from Chuck’s Choice and some unnamed Noob from ROBLOX. * Have Turn Down For What play at ear rape-level volume during the scene where Leni plays Total Turbo XXII. * Lily dresses up as the Great Mole Rat instead of a squirrel. * For some reason, everyone in this episode, and this episode only, is voiced by Cam Clarke. 'No Guts, No Glori' *Let Luna babysit the kids instead, and have her lecture about what “real music” is. *In addition to that, include an overlong scene about Luna mumbling about how she was born in the wrong generation, while being a complete hypocrite the entire time, and another scene where Luan goes on a shoplifting heist with Lana and Lola, while scream-singing "It's Okay to be Gay" by Tomboy. *In the end, have everyone dance to "Gangnam Style" by PSY. 'The Sweet Spot' *The Sweet Spot doesn’t actually exist, and it is just like every other seat in Vanzilla. * The episode turns out to be a dream. * During the episode, Lola is replaced with none other than… D.W. Reid. 'A Tale of Two Tables' *Lincoln stays at the adult table. * Before Luan can say “Wow! Chicken nuggets! I haven’t seen these in years!”, a scene similar to this scene from Clerks: The Animation Series is shown, except the message shown before the “new ending”, which is narrated by a sleep deprived-sounding Shope from Supernoobs, is this: "We're sorry. Due to circumstances beyond our control, the last half of the script for this episode was mistaken for classified evidence by the North Korean government and put in a paper shredder on it's way to the Korean animation studio. Luckily, the episode was finished by Misha, with the help of Luan Out Loud, LLC. We hope you enjoy the new ending!" Just like the scene this is spoofing, the animation in this sequence is done differently. In this case, it is done in the style of the unaired version of Some Enchanted Evening, and the special effects are provided by Movie Maker. 'Project Loud House' *For the majority of the episode, the characters do absolutely nothing. * Instead of the Loud kids doing the project for Lincoln’s class, have them record a video of them doing the Mannequin challenge while Black Beatles by Rae Sremmurd plays in the background. 'In Tents Debate' 'Sound of Silence' *As an act of karma, Lincoln is forced to listen to a playlist made by Luan and Lola that includes the following songs, all of which he has to listen to 100 times in a row: ** Despacito by Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee ft. Justin Bieber ** Marilyn Monroe by Danielle Cohn ** All My Friends by Jacob Sartorius ** the Miffy And Friends theme song ** The Cheeky Song (Touch My Bum) by The Cheeky Girls ** Skip Rope by Tweenchronic ** 4th of July by USA GAL ** Without Your Love by Britt Rutter 'Space Invader' *Lynn decides to torture Lincoln as he sleeps. * Include a scene where Lynn tries to spin Lincoln as you would to a fidget spinner, while scream-singing the Fidget Spinner Song from Musical.ly, and also while caffeinated. * Let the rest of the sisters move into Lincoln’s room. 'Picture Perfect' *Have Lincoln give the wrong picture, which in this one, includes the kids dressed in Sesame Street bodysuits, party hats (the ones you’d see at a kid’s birthday party) and holding fidget spinners. * The right picture stays the same. * Lincoln is way more controlling. 'Undie Pressure' 'Linc or Swim' 'Changing the Baby' 'Overnight Success' *A power outage occurs upon Clyde’s arrival. * Have the entire episode be like Seahorse Seashell Party, complete with scenes featuring Lincoln taking hallucinogenic mushrooms and Clyde being skeptical about it, and Luan lashing out at her family for criticizing all of her jokes and puns. * Lincoln even has a hallucination sequence similar to Brian’s from the episode. 'Ties That Bind' *The Loud children are sent away to a prison by their parents with no explanation, only to bail them out later on. * Rita and Lynn Sr. also decide to burn all their ties by throwing them to a fireplace. However, they decide to keep the one with the white hare. 'Hand-Me-Downer' 'Sleuth or Consequences' 'Butterfly Effect' 'The Green House' 'Along Came a Sister' 'Chore and Peace' 'For Bros About to Rock' 'It’s a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House' *The money treasure is revealed to be a scam. * The fights the kids get into are way more violent. 'Toads and Tiaras' *Lana, being her casual self, has mud on her face and loses the Miss Prim and Perfect pageant to an animated version of Honey Boo Boo. * The Dairyland Tickets are replaced with tickets to an abandoned Japanese amusement park. 'Two Boys And A Baby' *Lincoln and Clyde keep Billy, the wrong baby. * This is the second episode to be uncannily similar to a Family Guy episode. In this episode’s case, it is the “Peter Brings The Wrong Baby Home” subplot from The Most Interesting Man In The World. 'Cover Girls' *Rita lets the children change back into their original outfits after announcing the postponement of the spring cleaning. * Also, the parents sing Happy Birthday by Arrogant Worms while disco instrumentals play to bust the kids. * During the scene where the children talk to Pop Pop, we can see he is drinking alcohol. 'Save the Date' *Lincoln dates Cristina (in this version's version of this episode, since Ronnie Anne was killed off) at Fredbear's Family Diner, while Lollipop by The Chordettes plays in the background. * Clyde doesn’t appear in the episode as the waiter. * Lincoln kisses Cristina, much to the chagrin of Ronnie Anne’s corpse, which happens to be right in front of the lovers. 'Attention Defecit' *Lincoln destroys his model volcano project and doesn't tell Lynn that he spent his night at the McBrides' house. * Kill off the McBride dads/Grimace and Birdie The Early Bird, all due to some random hate crime. * Muffy Crosswire is revealed to be Clyde’s adopted sister. 'Out On A Limo' *Lord Tetherby accepts Lincoln back into his mansion after the latter loses his limo. Tetherby is also voiced by Seth Green (using his Virgil Mastercard voice). * The Burpin' Burger jingle is sung to the tune of the Hokey Pokey. * The mustard is replaced with expired yogurt. 'House Music' *Luna gives up on being a musician and becomes a stoner for the rest of the series. * We find out that Lynn Sr. stayed in the band he was originally in. * Luan is revealed to be friends with the Madballs from Madballs: Gross Jokes, who all make prominent appearances within the episode. 'A Novel Idea' *Lincoln remembers to bring the notebook back after playing at the arcade. * Have Lincoln be allowed to partake in Take Your Daughter To Work Day instead of working at the dentist’s office with his mother. 'April Fools Rules' *Luan turns out to be The Great Gazoo in disguise. *Remove the scene where Leni Misha thanks the signs. *The siblings do not make an effort to stop Luan. 'Cereal Offender' *Bobby dies and is decapitated after Lincoln accidentally knocks over the cans, and the manager celebrates his death by singing "YMCA" by The Village People, and some onlookers do the dance, singing and laughing. * Bratty Kid (the Lincoln look-alike) takes home the last Zombie Bran, defeating Lincoln. This episode is also known for Ronnie Anne's dead body finally rotting and is thrown into a graveyard. * After Lincoln is defeated, Bratty Kid turns into a swamp monster a la Planet 9 from Outer Space. 'Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru' 'Come Sale Away' 'Roughin' It' 'The Waiting Game' 'The Loudest Yard' 'Raw Deal' *Have the Loud family sing T-E-N, That’s Entertainment! at the end of the episode, with Australia being replaced with Royal Woods. * The Dowl (Lisa Loudicus) is replaced with a baby Grimace. * The Loud family camps at a campsite built under an Indian burial ground. 'Dance Dance Resolution' *PSY guest stars as a Disco Stu look-alike. * Replace Tabby, Giggles, Haiku and Polly Pain (the four girls Lincoln has to hook up) with with the female cast members of Heil Honey I'm Home. * The actor who played Hitler in the show is the DJ of the Sadie Hawkin’s dance. 'A Fair To Remember' (NOTE: This would be when the series would really start to crumble to smithereens) *Lori and Bobby break up and are never a couple again. * Clyde is killed off by drowning in a nearby body of water, and he is replaced with Gene from The Emoji Movie. 'One of The Boys' *Leon is replaced by Elmo, and the other Loud sisters' male counterparts (who also happen to be manchildren and nostalgiatards, especially the five eldest brothers, with Loki and Lane being the biggest offenders) sing the Elmo's World theme song with him. Also, it isn't a dream, and Lincoln doesn't return to the normal dimension and ends up being Linka forever. * At the end of the episode, every character present in the episode sings and dances to Just Watch Us Now. *The portal Lisa opens is a portal to none other than... McDonaldland, but Lincoln has to go through another portal to get to his desired Rule 63 dimension of his dreams. * In one scene, Lincoln and the genderbent Loud sisters do the cinnamon challenge. In that same scene, Loni ducks out of the challenge so he can eat old cranium clay, which he ends up enjoying. 'A Tattler’s Tale' *Kill off Lola and replace her with Regan MacNeil. * At the end of the episode, close-ups of creepy faces are shown along with ear-bleeding screams. All the faces shown are Luan smiling very creepily. 'Funny Business' *Maggie is replaced with a bratty 5-year-old named Shelly who is obsessed with Disney Princesses. * The party at the end of the episode takes place in a 1980’s era McDonald’s Playplace. * Instead of being mimes, Lincoln and Luan dab to Bart Baker’s parody of Hit or Miss by Jacob Sartorius. 'Snow Bored' 'The Price of Admission' 'One Flu Over the Loud House' 'Study Muffin' 'Homespun' *The tornado actually destroys the Loud Family's house to pieces as well as the rest of Royal Woods. Everyone in the episode is completely killed off. A message appears at the end of the episode reading "YOU REACH END OF SHOW. NO MORE." ** Despite this, everyone turns out to be alive and well, but this would be only for the scrambled episode order. Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages